


故纵

by Francesca08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	故纵

#旧脑洞的扩写，警察和逃犯的设定  
#一辆剧情短车

 

李赫宰做完了一天的工作回到家里，才发现离开的时候过于着急，电视都忘了关。

电视新闻里正在滚动播放一则警方通缉。

李赫宰坐了下来，把电视的声音开得很大。

「近日，一名男子在本市实施入室抢劫，作案目标主要是住户的金银首饰，受害人全部都是年纪30岁左右的青年男子。

案发地点的监控没有拍到嫌犯的样貌，但据受害人描述，嫌犯在犯案时身着公职人员装束敲门，以便迷惑受害人主动打开房门实施犯罪。

该男子自年初至今已犯案数起，仍然在逃，希望广大市民提高警惕，加强安全防范，欢迎热心市民向警方提供破案线索。」

李赫宰背过身，一边竖起耳朵听着电视里的声音，一边把脱下来的警服挂到了衣柜里面。

衣柜底部藏了一个微微发黄的相框，李赫宰拿起来轻拂了一下上面的灰尘，照片里两个年轻的少年并肩站在警校的校门口，笑得天真无邪。

李赫宰用手指摩挲着照片上站在自己旁边的人的脸庞，若有所思。

该出现了吧。

急促的门铃声打破沉寂。

“谁？”

李赫宰走到门口警觉地问，手握着门把手却没有要转动的意思。

“检修天然气的。”

李赫宰想到了前几天确实报修过家里的天然气，虽然心头还是闪过一丝怀疑，但还是打开了门。

更重要的是，门外面传来的那个声音，他太熟悉了。

李东海站在打开的门口，穿着统一的制服，他伸手摘掉脸上的口罩，朝李赫宰笑笑，“好久不见啊。”

李赫宰站着没动，只死死地盯着他。李东海指了指地上的检修工具箱，挑了挑眉，“不让我进去？”

李赫宰闪身让出了位置。李东海拎着工具箱走了进来，环顾了一圈，径直走向了厨房。

李赫宰看着他忙碌的背影，紧张地把手伸向了后腰上别着的枪。

李东海回过头的时候刚好注意到了这个动作，他从厨房走出来，拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀，“别那么紧张，你明知道我会来。”

李赫宰手上的力气松懈下来，倒了杯水放在桌上。李东海大口喝水时一上一下翻滚的喉结看起来依然令人痴迷。

“天然气修好了吗？”

李赫宰问话的语气里丝毫没有期待，好像根本没打算收获肯定的答复。

李东海喝完水把杯子放下，笑眼盈盈地反问道：“你不会给我下药吧？”

李东海问话的语气里却满是期待，好像在盼望着这个可怕的结果。

二人答非所问，又各自暗示，一齐出奇地安静下来。

空气中弥漫着危险的气息，暗流涌动，一触即发。

李东海站起身走到李赫宰的卧室门口，“不请我进去坐坐吗？”，表情戏谑。

李赫宰推开门，李东海一眼就看到了床头柜上摆放端正的戒指。和自己的那枚一模一样，可惜工作需要，平时不能经常戴在手上。

李东海走过去把戒指捏在手里把玩，又忽地套到了自己的手指上。中指太紧，无名指倒刚刚好。

“首饰什么的，最近还是收起来好吧。”  
“你什么意思？”

一个明知故问，一个装聋作哑。

“你没看新闻上说的吗，最近有人入室抢劫啊，”，李东海刻意地话音一顿，晃了晃戴着戒指的那只手，几乎是贴着李赫宰耳朵继续说道：“像我一样，穿制服的。”

嗓音过于低沉，听起来不像是威胁，倒像是调情。

没给李赫宰回答的时间，李东海自顾自地继续问道，“我们多久没见了？”

“五年多了吧，记不清了。”

李东海坐到李赫宰整洁的床上，听到他回答的语气如此平静，隐隐有些愠气。

他抱起李赫宰的枕头，把头埋了进去小声地说了一句：“是五年四个月零15天”。

声音又闷又委屈。

李赫宰居高临下地望着李东海的头顶，摇了摇头，“为什么要来？”

“那你又是为什么呢？李sir？”

李东海猛地起身，走了几步一把拉开衣柜的门，指了指那身儿挂着的警服，又固执地直视着李赫宰的眼睛，像是试图看穿他的伪装。

李赫宰捧起李东海的手，把戒指缓缓褪下来，戴到了自己的手指上，又忍不住抬手摸了摸他曾经令自己心甘情愿沉沦的眉眼。

“东海，我想见你，快想疯了。”

李东海偏过头去躲开了他的爱抚，“我说我也是，你相不相信？”。

李赫宰身体的一切机能像是瞬间停滞了几秒，回神的时候才发现话已经脱口而出：

“我们不该见面的，不知道吗？”

说完，他极用力地抓住李东海的手，把人带进自己的怀里。李东海没有挣脱，只轻轻地叹了口气，“我想你了。”

李赫宰低低地笑了一声，用手指钳住李东海的下巴，张嘴咬住了他的耳朵吸吮，像是终于消耗掉了最后一丝自制力。李东海闭起眼睛，专心地体会着耳边湿热的触感，熟悉的气息使他止不住地心驰神往。

李赫宰的动作太急切，他把李东海的喘息通通吃进嘴里，用牙齿细细啃食，那是他阔别了几年的美妙滋味。他太想念了，嘴唇相贴的刹那他想把李东海拆吃入腹的欲望到达了顶点。

李东海先是纵容，紧接着也开始不管不顾地回应着这个有些粗暴的吻，疼痛感和窒息感交替出现，直到快喘不过气的时候，手才慢慢从李赫宰的腰间滑上来，扯住了他的头发才获得了久违的呼吸。

“润滑…在我口袋…去拿…”

李赫宰身体始终向前贴着他，手向下移摸到了李东海的屁股上，色情地揉了两把，故意把自己已经勃起的下体向前顶了一下，“怎么，专门送上门来让我干你？嗯？”

李东海被这个充满性暗示的动作顶出一声喘息，张了张嘴感觉自己的嗓子干哑得厉害。他低头看了看李赫宰那个隔着裤子勃出的无法忽视的形状，它正毫无羞耻地指着自己，仅存的理智快要绑不住他了。

多一秒，只要再多一秒，这根弦就要绷断了。

李赫宰的指尖用力到微微发白，他把额头抵在李东海肩上，咬着牙蹭了蹭他，“你走吧…再不走……就来不及了。”

李东海抱着他耸动的头，自己身体的颤抖突然停了，跟着语气轻松起来，“嗯，专门送上门来让你干我。”

李赫宰几乎怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，这完全与自己的猜想相悖的情况，让他感受到了前所未有的危险，和难以压抑。

偏偏李东海似乎毫不畏惧，眼中是毫不掩饰的意味。

“干我，李sir，”，李东海故意把称呼的两个字咬得极重，咧着嘴笑得甚至有点勉强，“哪怕是，最后一次了。”。

彼此都迫切需要发泄的时刻，继续无休止的交谈也显得多余了。

李赫宰把李东海用力甩在自己的床上，没有控制好力道，发出咚的一声闷响，听起来格外刺耳。

弦断了。

李东海的双手被按在自己的头顶，顾不得手腕上的疼痛，尽力抬起自己的身体，迎合着压在身上的人的接吻。完全凭借兽性的吻使交缠的两具身体都退回了最原始的状态，似乎怎么吻都吻不够。

等他回过神来的时候，嘴里已经情不自禁地流出了些难堪的污言秽语，裤子也被李赫宰粗鲁地解开脱掉了一半，他挣了挣被捏得发痛的手腕，喘着气，用重获自由的双手，把裤子完全脱下来扔在了地上。

这个空档李赫宰也飞速脱掉了自己的裤子和衣服，准确地从李东海的口袋里的那几样东西中摸出了润滑液，刻意忽视了其他更危险的东西。他随意在手上沾了一些就想开始侵犯。

禁欲得太久，李东海的身体开始自然而出地抗拒那根横冲直撞的手指，异物闯入带来的疼痛瞬间袭向全身，李赫宰却对他痛苦的表情视而不见，强硬地插入到整根没入再大力地抽出，倒上些润滑，又加进了一根手指。

“里面这么紧…这几年…被人干过吗？”

最简单的扩张动作毫无温柔可言，李东海恍惚地哼了一声，又诚实地摇了摇头。

得到了满意的回答，李赫宰手上的动作轻缓了一点，三根手指并成锥子状捣弄，干涩的甬道因为他的努力被逐渐撑开，肠壁上的肉开始慢慢蠕动起来，紧窄的穴口松软了些许，夹着他的手指，吸往更里面的地方。

李赫宰抽出手指，抬起李东海的腿，“我等了你好久。”，紧接着强硬地顶入那个湿润的小口，一口气贯穿到了底，狂热的欲望得到瞬间的纾解，让李赫宰几乎要惊叫。

李东海早料到他不会手下留情，愣着是咬着自己的胳膊才没有叫出吃痛的声音，李赫宰把他的胳膊从他嘴里解救出来，一下一下摸着那个深深的牙印，挺着自己的腰抽插，生生逼得李东海的呻吟声露了出来。

这呻吟让李赫宰着迷。

他等了五年，就是为了再听李东海在他身下随着自己的节奏叫。

润滑的作用使抽插动作变得顺畅，李东海感受到痛感逐渐从隐秘处消失，很快取而代之的，是一阵许久未经历的奇异酸痒。

“唔…快一点…别磨了…”，李东海有心取悦身上的人，用叫声鼓舞着他，他的容身之地终于再一次完全接纳了他曾经的爱人。

李赫宰听他这样说，偏要放缓了动作，锁着他那一点敏感处拼命研磨，看着他剧烈起伏的胸脯，捻了捻他挺立的乳粒，似乎要从他嘴里勾出些更销魂的情话。

李东海不敢直视旧爱的眼睛，想稍稍偏过头去抵抗痒的感觉，却被李赫宰发现，于是九浅一深捣弄得更坏。

太煎熬了。

“快…快点…”，李东海终于受不住开始小声求饶。

李赫宰凑到他耳边变本加厉地发问，“怎么，想要还不求求我？”，边说还作势要从他身体里撤出来，李东海感受到那个动作，紧张地跟着挺起了腰，他像是沙漠里独行的旅人，还没解渴，一滴水都不想放过。

“求你…我想要…别走…”  
“要什么？”

李东海捂住脸似乎要哭出来，“要…你快点…干我…”

李赫宰得趣，李东海不愧是他曾经最契合的情人，身体的敏感处丝毫没变，被自己操熟了就再也逃不开了，只消一点蹂躏就软得不像样子。

和他平日的清冷矜持，判若两人。

李赫宰终于顺了他的意，加快了撞击律动的速度，他的胯部不停地顶上李东海的臀，接合出发出“啪啪”的淫猥声音，将他的屁股顶得不停摇晃。

李东海得了慰藉，便极尽所能地做着撩人的回应，身下的小穴早就变得淫乱不堪，快感已经吞没了他全部的理智，羞耻之心荡然无存。

几乎完全忘记了他来这里的真正目的。

阔别高潮已久的身体，疯狂汲取着身上人的能量。

他把手环上李赫宰的脖子，每一次退出去的时候自己都依依不舍地跟一下，李赫宰把他的腿架起来一条，门户大开的姿势让彼此都濒临登顶。李赫宰淋漓尽致地抽插戳刺着，李东海的大腿根止不住痉挛，突然大脑一阵短暂空白，失守将精液尽数射在了李赫宰身上。

他一句多余的话都说不出来，也看不见自己此刻的神情有多淫乱，只能目光涣散地看着头顶的天花板，浑身无力，凭着生存本能呼吸。

李赫宰没有给他多余的休息时间，性器反倒再次涨大几分，他俯下身去吻李东海的嘴唇，狎玩着他的舌头，含混地发出啧啧的水声。

那张嘴，曾经动情地说过要永远在一起，也绝情地说过他们永不再见。

李赫宰爱极了它，也恨极了它。

李东海哽咽着，忍着不应期同他接吻，被逼出的眼泪可怜兮兮地挂在眼角，被李赫宰抬手一一抹掉。

李赫宰的高潮这才迟迟来临，他锁着李东海的腰，把他的两条腿分开到极致，大开大合地操弄了数下，把狰狞的性器挤进到最深处才喷泄出来，一大股精液强力地洗刮着肠壁里的每一处，角落缝隙通通没放过，像是野兽对猎物最具侵略性的一次标记。

李东海呼吸急促，身体也哆嗦起来，李赫宰半软的性器撤出来的时候带出一股浓重的淫靡味道，他的后穴几乎合不上，大敞着双腿，腿上腰上到处遍布暴虐留下的指痕。

不知道躺了多久，也不知道是谁又再次重新开启了这场性事，一次一次交合缠绵着，直到最后，一切才都真正冷却下来。

欲海沉浮，终要靠岸。

最后一个末世般的亲吻，两把冰冷的枪口对准了彼此。

第二天，电视上依旧在滚动播放着新闻消息，电视前的茶几上摆放着两枚一模一样的戒指。

「经过警方缜密的侦查和部署，轰动全市的【假扮警察入室抢劫案】的罪犯，于今日凌晨，成功落网。」

 

Fin.

 

梗源b站自制综艺《故事王》第二季海选—— @我是怪异君 的讲述，为了不剧透，放在文章下面了。


End file.
